Warriors and kittypets
by Goveg
Summary: Four clans were forced to leave their territories. Now they must rely on a cat who will help them find new territories. The problem is...he's a kittypet.
1. Chapter 1

__

This is my first Warriors fanfic, so no flames, please. R&R. All characters belong to me! The Tigerstar here is not the same as the Tigerstar in the books.

Warriors and kittypets

Smokestar, the leader of the Waterclan stared up into Silverpelt. It has been a few moons ever since the four clans had to leave their old home since a great sickness claimed so many lives. Tigerstar, the leader of Forestclan padded up to him.

"Are you asking StarClan for answers."

Smokestar shook his head. "StarClan is quiet ever since we left. Surely they wouldn't abandon us."

"Never!" Tigerstar said. "StarClan will never abandon us."

An orange tabby she-cat came out from the bushes. "Tigerstar, StarClan has sent me a message."

"What was it, Fernbelly?" Tigerstar asked.

Fernbelly shook her head. "I couldn't make it out. I saw an orange tabby cat and a voice saying, 'Seek a cat from Twolegs place. He shall lead you to your new territories.'"

"A kittypet leading us to our new territories?" Tigerstar said. "I've never heard such a thing!"

"We do not question StarClan." Smokestar said. "If a kittypet shall lead us, then lead us he shall."


	2. Brownpaw

1. Brownpaw

Hester watched as his house folks went upstairs to bed. When the light went out, he jumped down from the brown armchair and went over to the bookshelf. Glancing at the series of books, he selected his favorite one. The Warrior series by Erin Hunter. Selecting the fifth book, he curled around it as he read about Bluestar's madness, Fireheart's love between Sandstorm and the dog's killing spree. Hester did a small sigh.

"How I wish I could be part of that!" He mumbled, closing the book.

It was odd for a cat to read. But Hester haven't found it so hard ever since he taught himself how to read from the newspapers his house folks keep.

Standing up, he went out the pet door and into the backyard. Leaping on a fence, he stared into the forest, wondering if any feral cats lived there. Suddenly, he heard something. Flicking his ears toward the sound he opened his mouth to smell.

Cat!

Hester crouched down until he saw a brown tabby pelt. He leaped and landed on the cat's back. The cat leaped up and twisted around. Hester felt a sharp pain in his side. Hester dug his claws in and sank his fangs into the fur. The two cats yowled and twisted, scratching and biting. Hester felt himself land hard on the ground as a brown tom leaped at him. Using his hind legs, Hester pushed the tom away from him and sprang up, fur puffed up. The tom hissed at him.

"What are you doing, kittypet!"

Hester paused when he heard the word "kittypet".

"Wait, you're a Clan cat!" He stared with wide eyes at the tom.

The tom snarled. "Why do you need to know?"

"I've never met a Clan cat before!" Hester said, tail flicking with excitement. "How's it like living in a Clan?"

The tom snarled. "You ask too many questions! Leave this place!"

Hester sat down and began licking a paw. "Why should I?" He said calmly between licks. "I'm not gonna leave until I see your Clan."

"I'll fight if I have to." The tom said.

"Then go ahead, fight all you want. I've read the Warrior books, so I know a few moves."

The tom frowned, but shook his head. He leaped at Hester, but Hester leaped away and batted him with a paw. The tom fell to the ground and stared up at him.

"Surprise is a warrior's great weapon." Hester quoted from one of the books.

The tom stood up. "I didn't saw that coming." He said, sounding impressed.

"Told you I knew some moves." Hester purred. "My name's Hester by the way."

"Brownpaw."

"Ah, still an apprentice?"

"How do you know?"

"You have the word 'paw' at the end of your name. When did you began your training?"

"Two moons ago." Brownpaw said, becoming more impressed by the kittypet. He then looked behind him. "I gotta go. I need to get some fresh kill for the others."

Hester nodded. "Well, goodbye Brownpaw. We'll see each other again, I'm sure."

"Maybe." Brownpaw said. "Bye."

He vanished into the bushes. Hester started to walk towards home, feeling excitement course through him. He had met an apprentice!


End file.
